Nail of Scheme
by DeadendMephisto
Summary: A story of Marilyn Manson. Twiggy/Manson/Trent


Nail of Scheme

It was winter now. The low temperature and cold sharp wind hurt people's skin a lot. Our hospital welcomed a new patient, whose name was Twiggy. He was a gentle and friendly person with a bright smile. I realized he was an optimist person as soon as I saw him. Even when I told him there was a nail in his skull, he did not react negatively. That was unbelievable, because he just said, "Oh, I never felt any pain. Is this true?"

"Of course." I gave him the photograph of the X-ray. The picture was so clear and true that no one would distrust it.

He blinked. "High technology could deceive our eyes sometimes."

"Ok, it could, but not this time."

He kept silent for a while, then asked me, "do you have any therapeutic schedule, doctor?"

"Sorry, we are still discussing this till now. Take it easy. You will be better with time." I replied with consolation.

In fact, Twiggy was my workmate's patient, not mine, but I still felt pity for him and wish he for his health to be restored. He was tough, hopeful, and young, which gave him a chance for a glorious future. I hoped that he would not have to stay in the hospital, which was filled with the smell of disinfectant.

"Now, would you like to tell me when you began feeling there is something in your head?" I asked and sat near Twiggy. I hoped to find out more information about his condition, which would be helpful to the doctors when they performed the future operation.

Twiggy thought for a few minutes. He tried to remember all the memories stored in his mind. "Maybe two months ago, I think. Before that, my life was as normal as others were. One day while I was at the office, I got a serious headache. I thought maybe it was just because I was too tired. However, a few days later, the headache became more serious and so I came to your hospital."

I was extremely surprised. "As normal as others"? Why he didn't feel pain before? How did the nail get into his skull? Did he have any unusual feeling when the nail stabbed his skin and flesh? So many questions confused me and left me feeling perturbed. Maybe more specific had exceeded our expectations. Nevertheless, all the doctors in this hospital, including myself, were trying to help Twiggy and coming up with an effective operation strategy. That was the doctors' duty and mission.

When I entered Twiggy's ward a few days later, I saw a young man sitting near him. Twiggy looked optimistic as usual.

"Hey Marilyn!" Twiggy greeted me with a shining smile.

"You should call me doctor." I put on a solemn face.

"Ok, Dr. Manson." He corrected. "How is the operation project?"

"Progress is occurring really slowly. However, do not be worried. There is always a way out." I said unconcernedly. In fact, I was more worried than Twiggy himself.

"Oh, I almost forget to introduce my friend, Trent. He is my workmate and best friend." Twiggy clapped the young man's shoulder, "this is Ellis Manson, my physician-in-charge."

"Wait, Twiggy, I'm not your physician-in-charge."

He blinked. "Your workmate has resigned from his position, so I'm now your patient."

I was dumb struck by the news. Why had my workmate resigned from his position now? Because the operation? Did he give up?

"Dr. Manson, are you ok?" Trent asked me with care.

"Yes, the change just comes unexpectedly and surprised me…now, let's talk something about the operation." Then I told Twiggy and Trent all of the information about the operation, including the preparation work, the operation itself, and the medicine we would use. Twiggy nodded repeatedly, Trent seemed to be thinking, and then he asked, "Is it absolutely safe and reliable?"

"No, it's dangerous. No operation is safe. However, we have no other way." I said with regret.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to get this nail out of my skull."

"All right, Twiggy, we should try." Trent smiled. It was an indifferent smile, without any feeling from his friend. It made me tremble with fear. I couldn't help but wonder if Trent indeed was Twiggy's friend?

In the next two weeks, I practiced a lot. I practiced so many times that I believed I could do the operation well. I kept telling myself that I would be successful.

The operation took place at the end of the winter. Every doctor who took part in the surgery was nervous, but Twiggy looked very calm and seemed to be all set, even as he was pushed into the operating theatre. When the shadowless lamp turned on, I told myself, "That's ok, Marilyn Manson, it'll be ok." Yes, I can do that, I could.

This operation was the longest one I had ever performed. Endless, unbeknown, liked a black hole that would swallow everyone's patient and confidence. After the operation, I did not know how I went out the operating theatre. My hands were shaking, there was a twitch crossing my stomach.

The operation failed, Twiggy became a vegetable. I couldn't believe my ears when my partners told me that. It could not be, because I was so confident that I believed the operation would be successful. I couldn't help but keep telling myself that it was all my fault.

Trent walked over to me. He clapped my shoulder as if he was an old friend. "Don't be so sad, Manson, it's not your fault. It's mine."

I looked at him with unexpected fear.

"I was an excellent surgeon before I was Twiggy's workmate. I had administered anaesthetics to him and gave him an operation about two months ago. I put the nail into Twiggy's skull of that time. I did it because I was jealous of his honour and success." He explained with an indifferent and unconcerned smile. He was so cruel, similar to a wild beast.

Jealousy? Oh, yes, jealousy was the most horrible thing in this world, it caused everything and would end everything.

Trent seized me round the middle and whispered near my ears. "Let me tell you something, Dr. Manson. I need you, babe, from the first time I saw you." He fondled my cheek with perfect smile, "you love Twiggy but he is married, you can't fall in love with him, never."

"But I have."

"Don't be stupid, Manson. I love you, but you still love a dead man!"

"Kinda jealousness either?" I asked with taunt, "you jealous of a dead man, huh?"

"Shout up boy, I will let you change the mind." He kissed me at forehead.

Change? Sounds interesting, I would like to know how you do that. I would inflict vengeance up you and now I got a good chance… I smiled to Trent and planned. However, I was tired and dizzy now. It's the time for me to take a long rest…


End file.
